Noel Vermillion
Noel Vermillion is a heroine of the fighting game series, BlazBlue. She appeared in the 25th episode of DBX, Aigis VS Noel Vermillion where she fought against Aigis from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona. History Born as the 12th Boundary Interface Prime Field Device in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido on December 25th 2194 AD by Sector Seven, Mu-12 was being tested by the scientists in order to access the power of the Azure deep within the Boundary but it turns out that they were planning on creating a Black Beast by having Mu fuse with Yūki Terumi in order to win against the Novus Orbris Librarium but the experiment ended in failure as the Takamagahara System disliked the idea of a new Beast rampaging in the world so they used the Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Takemikazuchi to blow up the entire city of Ibukido. Now in some timelines, this kills Mu but in the other ones, Mu survived the attack as she was in her cocoon and The Origin used the blast's energy to recreate herself inside Mu, who was later found in the burning fields of Ikaruga but she has no memory of what just happened. Luckily, Mu was discovered by Edgar and Claire Vermillion who adopted and renamed her, Noel Vermillion, as they raised her to be their foster daughter. While she was living in the Vermillion household, Noel was attacked but a monster in the forest that she always played in and she obtained the Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk and killed the monster. Two years after her adoption, Noel's parents were about to be banished from the NOL. Now concerned about her family's future, Noel took the entrance exam to the Military Academy and though her physical and academic results were average, her synchronization rates with the Armagus were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in the year, 2196 AD. Once she entered the Academy she became fast friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya and Carl Clover however Jin Kisaragi treated Noel like dirt because she reminded him of his own sister, Saya. Six months before her graduation, Noel was given an offer to join the army as a lieutenant in the 4th division of the Praetorian Guard and to be Jin's secretary in the year 2198 AD but Jin still treated her as dirt which isn't much of a surprise to her. But on New Year's Eve in the year of 2199 AD, Jin abandon his post to go chase after Ragna the Bloodedge in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi and Noel was assigned the task to return Jin to his post. Gallery Mu-12_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Mu-12 Unlimited_Vs_(Nox_Nyctores_Bolverk).png|Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk Mu-12_(Sprite,_Nox_Nyctores,_Continuum_Shift_II_&_Extend).png|Lux Sanctus: Murakumo Noel Vermillion (Chronophantasma, Sprite).png|Noel Vermillion Sprite from DBX Mu12-stand.gif|Mu-12 Sprite from DBX Trivia *Noel is the first BlazBlue character to enter DBX with the next two being Hakumen and Ragna the Bloodedge. **She is also the first BlazBlue character to win DBX with the next one being Hakumen. Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Artificial Humans Category:Robots Category:Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Video Game Combatants